Neo-Devil's Ideas and Challenges
by Neo-Devil
Summary: As the Title state, its merely for Ideas or Challenges that pop in my head, the bottom of each 'chapter' will show whether its an Idea, challenge, or both. if its a challenge, then by all means take the challenge, if its an Idea, it is propably something I'll work on, but you are welcome to base things off it, if its both, I think you get the Idea.
1. Chapter 1

the return of the Demon King...

* * *

"Five element Seal!" Orochimaru yelled as he struck Naruto with the seal

Naruto is pushed back, the red chakra of Kurama entering back in, but then, as he is stuck to the tree, a dark energy surrounds him

* * *

Naruto's mindscape:

Crimson red eyes open, the screen zooms out, revealing a humanoid, he appears to have black scales all over his body, a bright scar on his forehead, his 'hair' appears to be long blowing fire(coodos to those that comment correctly on who this is). **"At Last, I finally return..." **

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke and Orochimaru notice whats going on.

"kukuku, I wonder what is going on with Naruto-kun here..." Orochimaru speaks curious.

"N-naruto?" Sakura stutters wondering whats going on with him

"hn" kind of easy to guess who.

The Black Chakra surrounds and then covers Naruto rapidly, when it dissapears, a new figure floats out, the figure is wearing dark armor, has spiky red hair, some sort of jewel on his forehead, is far more fit like a tank, dark skin, and the man stares at them with yellow eyes, before chuckling, and then bursting into evil laughter(for those that can easily guess who it is, he has 'that' laugh.) the man then speaks with a very deep and dark voice "I must thank you snake, for I have at last returned, now then..." the man looks at Orochimaru, then he puts his arm in front of him, dark energy flows around his hand as he clenches his fist, then he puts the arm straight to the side, and then, a large great sword appears, the man grabs hold of it, and points it at Orochimaru "time to die snake, There is no place in **MY** world for Backstabbers!" the Demon King then Raises his sword to the sky, lightning strikes it and around him, he then points his blade at Orochimaru, lightning striking forward at anything the sword is pointing's direction, Orochimaru seeing all this, just lets it happen, is struck, stunned, then, The man swings his blade, Launching a massive Lightning bolt to strike at Orochimaru, but then, the snake melts into mud. 'a mud clone eh, coward.' Sasuke and Sakura look at the man with wide eyes.

"N-n-naruto?" The man Looks at Sakura, and then chuckles, and says

"yes, I am Naruto, and yet also, not him, sadly, Naruto was but a shell, if only you knew what he was actually feeling behind that mask of his, Now that I have Returned to this world at long last, my dominance shall come as Well!" The Demon King raises his fist, and clenches it, and just Laughs.

Sasuke just says "D-dobe? How did you get this power!?"

The dark man who was Naruto looks at Sasuke, and just smirks "well, well, well, so the Uchiha finally speaks, hm, I guess you could say, that The nine tails was suppressing my memories and My power, the memories of my past life of course..."

**[Guess who it is, its a reincarnation fic, one that I am surprised no one has tried yet, this will go under a fic that is basically Ideas or challenges, this one counts as both, its an LoZ-Naruto fic/challenge. how you go about it is up to you.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[okay, this is a challenge/idea I've had in my head for awhile, and goddammit do I want people to make fics like what you are about to see. this is a reincarnation type story, now, enjoy the read.]**

unknown Pov:

I awaken in a pitch white area, I remember what happened to me last, and I put a hand on my torso, and growled knowing that I am Dead. I float aimlessly, and suddenly sense a presence...

**"Ganondorf."** the Godly presence spoke, I look over, and see Din no less.

"I assume its judgement time..." I state not expecting a pat on the back for what I've done.

Normal Pov:

Din looked at Ganondorf, **"Ganondorf, or should I say Demise, I assume you have unlocked all of your lost memories?"** she asked him with a serious look.

Ganondorf's eyes narrow. "explain why this means anything at all..." he demands.

Din kept a serious look. **"because the only reason why you turned out like this was because of how you were betrayed in your first life...Naruto."** her eyes softened slightly at the last word, but then Ganondorf Snarled.

"don't you Dare call me by that name, it means nothing to me anymore." his eyes showed nothing but pure unrelenting hatred, more so then he had shown even against the heroes. oh he remembered how those fools of Konoha dared to betray him, oh he would make them pay if he could, but alas, too much time has passed to do so, and that fact only fueled his rage more, especially the fact he would never see the only person in that dammed village who cared about him. (now here is the thing about the challenge, there will be no Tsunade or Jiraya bashing, no Kakashi Bashing either, that is a must. as for pairings, well, I prefer Naruhina as you know, but that's because its canon, and makes the most sense to me, but that's optional for you viewers and other authors.)

**"Ganondorf, its not too late to go back to that dimension, to be blunt, I have discussed things with that Dimension's gods, they agreed with me that if your not there, things will get too damaging. Kaguya's plan must be stopped, and as for Konoha, well..."** she then showed him a vision, showing that Konoha is still around, all due to Dimensional time differences.

"I see..." Ganondorf then formed a twisted grin, and began to chuckle darkly, little did he know, while in that dimension, his Black Heart will heal and redeem itself. Din formed a portal.

**"I'm giving you the Triforce of power, but remember, don't misuse it, if you do, then I will be taking it from you, understood."** She stated with a stern look on her face. Ganondorf hesitantly nodded, and walked through the portal. **"I just hope I made the right choice..."** she closed the portal and looked upon Hyrule, **"unfortunately, even with Ganondorf on the path to redemption, it won't stop others from taking his place."** Nayru appeared and knew what Din did. **"Nayru, do you think I made the right choice with Naruto?"** she asked with a distant look. Nayru shrugged.

_"one can only watch and find out."_ she sighed. "Ganon may have been a child of prophecy, but he wasn't our child of prophecy, he had to go back where he came from." she stated closing her eyes.

Farore appeared and heard the conversation. "So Ganon is no longer our problem...well, where did you send him exactly?" she asked looking curious.

**"The Elemental Nations."** Din stated bluntly. Farore burst out laughing.

"oh dear me, this will be hilarious, I almost feel sorry for those ninjas, almost." she giggled out.

_"so easily amused as always Farore..."_ Nayru stated looking bored.

"I hope he starts pulling pranks again!" Farore thought out loud making the others stare at her, she just continued to giggle, making them sigh.

**[so, feel interested in this one as a challenge? if so, you may take it. have fun with it, like I did making the conversation between the goddesses, it was a doozy, but it was fun, especially when Farore joined in, as for the challenge itself, well if your confused as to what it was supposed to be, well its actually quite simple, Naruto betrayed by Konoha at some point in the story, he is killed in the process, and reincarnates as Demise, who then reincarnates into Ganondorf, simple yes? well, feel free to take the challenge, if you want to bring in Ghirahim, then feel free to do so. this is Neo-Devil, giving one hell of a challenge.]**


End file.
